High School Field Trips Suck
by StarChild97
Summary: I know this has been done before. Gohan is attending OSHS. After a month of being there his class takes a field trip. At first they where going to Capsule Corp. Now there going to space. Where will they go. And what about Videl and Gohan.
1. Field Trip Announcement

It had been a month since I started at OSHS and my friends and I where listening to our English teacher drone on and on about Mr. Satan.

_"Ugh, can this get any worse," _as soon as I thought that there was a knock at the door and Mr. McPhail went and answered the door.

There was mumbling and then a group of people I knew all to well walked into the class room.

The first was Bulma; the CEO of Capsule corp. the next was her husband Vegeta and then their son Trunks. Vegeta had his usual scowl and Trunks just looked bored. The next lot of people I wasn't expecting, the first was my mother, Chi-Chi, then my little brother Goten. The last person I thought I would never see again, he was my dad, Goku, he was alive, and I couldn't believe it,

"Everyone, this is Mrs. Bulma Briefs, her husband Vegeta and their son Trunks." Mr. McPhail explained.

"With them are Chi-Chi and Goku Son with their son Goten." _Could this day get any better or worse, _I asked to my self.

"Now everybody listen up, you all know that a senior class goes on a field trip every year, well this year Mrs. Briefs and Mrs. Son have offered to let you stay at their houses for two weeks each."

_Oh man, I think it just got worse_ "Hey Gohan, your looking kind of pale, you know those people?" whispered Sharpner.

All I could do is nod as my answerer. " Wow, so who do you know?" asked Erasa. "All of them,"

I answered; at that Sharpner shouted at the top of his lungs "WHAT!"

Everyone looked at him and just stared. When dad heard that he looked to where Sharpner was and then looked at the rest of us, then he saw me and smiled then called up to me

"HEY GOHAN!" I just smiled at him and replied back with, "Hi dad,"

When I said that everyone looked at me like I had two heads and at that moment that I said that Videl walked in the door and had the most priceless look on her face.

"Mr. Son, This man here is your father?"

I nodded, then I got up and walked down to him and hugged him, "it's good to see you again dad," I whispered into his ear.

"It's good to see you again to son," the teacher just looked at us then went back to addressing the class.

"Ok class, you've all seen a parent and their kids hug. Now as I was saying, you will be staying at each of their houses for two weeks, after those four weeks you will be trained for the WMAT by this young lady here."

When the teacher said that, a girl about four years younger then me walked into the room.

It was Kayla. I hadn't seen her since Mirai had defeated Frieza. I looked at her in shock. She looked like she had barely age a yer.

"WHAT!" yelled one of the student's "WHERE GOING TO BE TRAINED BY A LITTLE KID? WE SHOULD BE TRAINED BY THE CHAMP!"

All Kayla did was smirk and started to laugh a little at his outburst. Then she spoke.

"I think you will get better with me then you would with that pompous buffoon." she said it with no emotion in her voice.

That's when I saw Videl. She looked mad "MY FATHER ISN'T A POMPOUS BAFFOON!" she yelled "HE DEFEATED CELL!"

This only made Kayla laugh more. "Oh, so I take it he hasn't said anything. Not even to his own daughter. Well this will be fun to pop his bubble when I visit him sometime."

Kayla smirked evilly. "Have you been hanging around Vegeta lately Kayla?" I asked.

She shook her head no and continued. "As you just heard my name is Kayla. I was the girl at the cell games if you remember correctly. But you probably don't recognize me considering I had blonde hair then." She said.

"Yer she probably got her hair dyed." With that remark from one of the guys she powered up and into a Super Saiyan. "Don't push me you moronic idiot!" She yelled.

"I could snap your neck in two and you wouldn't even feel it, it would be so fast. Oh and by the way, it wasn't Mr. Satan that defeated cell. It was the delivery boy."

And with that final word she walked out of the room. "She said it, not me." Vegeta mumbled under his breath.

Just then the bell rang. "Ok class, come and get your permission slips, an you can go home. The field trip starts on Sunday, so we will have a full day to get to Capsule Corp. the work there will count for 50% of your grade, so don't think you can slack off!" the teacher yelled to the class. When everyone had gotten his or her slips and left, we walked out into the hallway and went back to Capsule Corp. for dinner.


	2. Dinner With A Surprise

**A/N hey guys it me MangaLuver97**

**I forgot to do the authors note on the last chapter but oh well.**

**Any way, I decided to have a little fun with this, as in romance.**

**The pairs will be Gohan and Videl. And someone and Kayla.**

**You'll find out whom she's dating in this chapter **

**R&R. Enjoy. **

At Capsule Corp. the first face they saw was one they hadn't seen in years. "MIRAI!" Goku and Gohan yelled in unison at seeing Mirai.

"Hey guys," he said casually.

"When did you get here?" Goku questioned the young boy.

Mirai looked down sheepishly then answered "Last month," Goku and Gohan looked at him in disbelief.

"Last month and you didn't call us or come by," Gohan asked shocked.

Mirai just nodded then replied with.

"I was going to surprise you because mum told us all about your school excursion after telling me you went to that school. But before I found out about that I was going to go over and see everyone the day after I got there, but of course mum told me at dinner the night I came back,"

Mirai said still a little sheepish.

Just then Bulma interrupted the reunion.

"Ok it's dinner time, you can catch up more then."

Everyone nodded and headed to the dining room.

The room consisted of a huge dinning table that could be set for almost twenty people. It was a sort of a cream color with gold tree designs around the edges.

Everyone took a spot and ordered their food from the robot that made the food. (Since Bulma is a terrible cook) "Ok guys, EAT UP!" Bulma yelled. That's when the food that started at about six feet high started to go like there was no tomorrow. Of course Bulma and Chi-Chi, where only having one plate. Considering everyone else in the room was a Saiyan. (Yes Kayla is a Saiyan. Well ½ Saiyan.)

After everyone was finished Gohan started a conversation with Bulma.

"So Bulma, what are we doing on the excursion on Sunday?" he questioned.

Bulma smiled then answered. "Oh no you don't, you can find out with the rest of your class."

Gohan looked at her with begging eyes that he knew she couldn't resist. She sighed and gave in with in minutes.

"Well, this is something I think all of you should here if I'm going to be saying this." When she said that all heads turned to her.

Vegeta looked puzzled for a moment then just looked bored as always.

"Ok, so last week I was trying to think of something for you guys to do for two weeks, when I got a call from another planet."

When she said that everyone looked at her with confused and curious eyes.

"The guy who was on the other end of the call looked exactly like Goku only he had a scar on the left side of his face. He said his name was Bardock."

At that Vegeta's head snapped to attention and looked at her with wide shocked eyes, and said "that would have to be Kakarot's father." At that statement everyone looked at him with surprise.

" Remember Raditz." Everyone nodded. "Well as you know Raditz is Kakarot's older brother, and since their brothers they have the same father, Raditz was a weak low level Saiyan, but I had heard that his father was almost as strong as my father before he died."

And with that Vegeta got up and left the room with a whole room of Dum-struck faces in it.

"So Bulma, where going to outer space for this field trip?" Gohan asked slowly.

Bulma nodded her head, and then said. "Also all of the gang will be coming as well." Every one just nodded then slowly got up to get ready for bed or go home.

Goku used his instant transmission to get his family home and Bulma started to put Trunks' to bed but because he was so excited about what was reviled tonight he couldn't get to sleep.

After Bulma threatened not to take Trunks' on the field trip he quieted down and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

At the Son house hold Chi-Chi was the same with Goten. And the same was with him; as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out. Gohan was more relaxed and went to bed about an hour after Goten and trunks went to bed.

And for him Sunday couldn't be far enough away, because he was sure that his friends would find out that he was ½ alien and was sure he would lose his friends on this trip.


	3. Getting to Capsule Corp

**A/N hey guys it me MangaLuver97**

**I got a review saying you don't get much information on Kayla**

**Well don't worry because Goten doesn't know who she is so she's going **

**To be telling him her story in one chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ I only own Kayla.**

Sunday arrived and Gohan got out of bed early to get his things together.

He had packed most of his things the night before, but he just had to get a couple of other things together.

Just as he was about to fly out the door he remembered that his mother was going on the trip along with his father and brother.

"Oh, Gohan you leaving already?" asked Chi-Chi

"Yer, its Sunday, I have to get to school for the bus to Capsule Corp."

"Ok, we'll see you tomorrow," Chi-Chi called to him as he flew away.

/

When Gohan got to school all his friends where already there. He walked up to them and greeted them.

"Hey Guys," Gohan said as he came up to the group.

"Hey," they said in unison.

"So Gohan, you know what where doing on this field trip?" questioned Sharpener

"Nope, don't know. Bulma wouldn't tell me." Gohan said in a confused voice.

They all looked at him in shock. Then screamed in shock

"Your on a first name basis with Bulma Briefs!" Gohan just nodded then said,

"I'm her god son," was all Gohan could say before the teacher called the students onto the bus.

When everyone was seated the teacher told the class what they would be doing at Capsule Corp.

"Ok class, I'm sure you want to know what we are doing for this field trip." The teacher said to the class.

Everyone on the bus nodded.

"Well we will be going to outer space to a planet named Vegeta. Mrs. Son has offered to give up her two weeks for you to spend them on Vegeta. But you will still be training for the WMAT."

The teacher explained.

There was a chorus of moans from most of the class who didn't do martial arts.

About five hours later we pulled up in front of Capsule Corp.

Everyone was tired and sore from hours of not moving besides for lunch and bathroom breaks.

When the bus pulled up Vegeta had just walked out of the doors looking for something. _Most likely Trunks and Goten. _Gohan thought to himself.

Vegeta looked up at the bus then yelled like always, "WOMAN!"

I covered my ears considering how sensitive they where.

"You ok Gohan?" Videl asked. Gohan just shook his head and muttered

"Sensitive hearing," she nodded and we walked off the bus.

As soon as the last student stepped of the bus Bulma walked out of the house and started talking to the class.

"Ok everyone, as you probably heard on the bus, you will be going to space. But for tonight you will stay in the guest rooms here of capsule corp. there will be two to a room. Also I have some friends coming with us on this trip. My friends that are coming are the Son's, of course, Piccolo…"

But before she could say another name the teacher screamed "DEMON KING PICCOLO!"

When he screamed this class went into a panic except for Gohan who had known Piccolo most of his life.

"CALM DOWN!" Bulma yelled

When she said that they all calmed down.

"Now listen, Piccolo is not going to hurt anyone. In fact he trained Gohan when he was about four or five." She stated mater-of-Factly

Everyone just looked at Gohan like he was crazy; I just nodded to confirm what Bulma said.

When Goten and Trunks heard gohan's name they came rushing out of their hiding places and tackled him to the ground and yelled together.

"GOHAN!"

All Gohan did was laugh it of and said "Hey squirts,"

When Gohan got up Kayla and Mirai walked out of the house.

Holding Hands.

"Hey guys," Mirai called out.

When all the girls looked at Mirai they looked like they where in love because they thought he was so hot.

One girl even went as far as flirting with him but Kayla just told her to back off and any other girl to back off because they where going out.

Mirai just smiled and put his arm around her waist.

/

At dinner time Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Mirai and Vegeta all ad a contest to see who could eat all of there food the fastest. All the students where amazed at how much food was consumed in a mater of minutes.

After everyone had eaten Bulma got everyone to line up and then explained.

"Ok everyone, we are going to choose your partners for your rooms, the partners you get here is the person you stay with when on the ship tomorrow."

Bulma called.

The pairings where all put together when Bulma made them draw slots.

Most students where happy with their pairings except for the occasional few.

Erasa and Sharpner where put together and Videl and Gohan where together as well.

"Come on Gohan. Lets go to our room." Videl said casually.

When all the students where in bed they couldn't get to sleep properly because they where so excited about the start of the field trip tomorrow and couldn't wait to leave.

**Ok so that's chapter 3**

**Next chapter I cant decide whether I should do a Kayla chapter or just do some thing on board the ship or get Kayla to tell the whole class her story as a ghost story.**

**I'll do a draw. **

**Put 1 for the Kayla chapter.**

**Put 2 for the on board the ship.**

**Or 3 for the ghost story.**

**Let me know R&R **


	4. Letting Out The Truth

**A/N **

**Hi guys, I got a few more votes in but on bored the ship is still winning.**

**Because ghost story was so popular I'm going to do the ghost story in the chapter after this.**

**Thank You to Random Potter Fan for the idea for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.**

Gohan had just woken up; he looked around the room and mumbled

"What the,"

Then everything from the previous came back to him. He looked over at Videl's bed and saw how peaceful she looked.

After an hour of Gohan watching Videl sleep the speakers on the walls crackled a bit and trunks' voice came over.

"Hey everyone wake up!" he shouted but not enough to hurt Gohan's ears

"The androids are here everyone run for your lives… Trunks' I told you to wake them up, not tell them that 18 was here and going on a killing spree."

"What, android 18 is here and going on a killing spree?" Videl asked Gohan and looking at him confused because he was laughing.

"No 18 isn't going on a killing spree, she's married to my friend Krillin and they have a daughter named Maron."

Gohan explained to Videl.

"Her family is one of our friends that are coming with us to Vegeta."

Videl looked at him confused then understanding took over.

She nodded her head and got up and got dressed for the trip.

/

When everyone was ready too take off Bulma walked up to the steps to the space ship.

"Ok everyone, its going to take about a day to get to planet Vegeta and during that time we are going to be letting you have some time off before we get there, because once we get to planet Vegeta the work will begin and you will start working on your assignments."

Bulma shouted. Their where shouts of joy and then when her words sunk in moans from most of the students besides from the nerds in the class.

During the whole speech Gohan just looked at Bulma with a bored expression and he felt the same as well.

Videl came up to Gohan after they had entered their bedroom on the ship.

"Hey Gohan, what's up, you seem bored for some reason?" Videl asked him.

"Well Videl, you see, I've already been to space numerous times, and it's exciting, but after a few times it feels like your getting into a car. Nothing special."

Gohan answered.

"Gohan, could you tell me about the times you went to space?"

When Gohan heard that question he knew he wasn't going to get out of this, so he told her all about him.

About his heritage, his tail, his adventures, even about how he defeated Cell.

(I can't remember all of the things he does so excuse the vagueness.)

Hours past and by the time he finished it was time to go to bed.

Videl had taken it quite well beside the fact that her father lied to her and the entire world. And that he lied to her was what she took the worst that he lied to his own daughter.

When the bell for all the students to wake up went off the next morning Bulma's voice came over the speakers

"_Ok everyone. We have about five hours to kill before we get to planet Vegeta. So get up, get dressed, and pack your things. Also my husbands not in a good mood so stay away from the Gravity Room, or G.R. for short." _

Bulma said to the students.

"Ok, time to get up Videl." Gohan said, because he knew from yesterday that she hated mornings.

All Videl did was mumble something then rolled over.

"Ok, I didn't want to do this Videl, but you give me no choice." Gohan told her.

And with that he jumped on top of her careful not to put his full body wait on her.

"AAHH!" Videl screamed when she felt Gohan on top of her.

"What the… GOHAN, WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Videl screamed even louder then before.

"It's time to get up Videl. Breakfast awaits." He said with a smug tone in his voice.

Videl just groaned and looked him in the eye.

When their eyes met they felt like they couldn't pull away.

And with that they slowly lent closer to each other until they where about an inch apart.

Just as their lips where about to meet, Goten started banging on the door.

But they didn't pay him any attention until.

**He he. I know, I know it's cruel to leave you hanging like that but your going to have to wait until the next chapter to find out what happens.**

**Any way for those of you who are picky about spacing and how words are not the right spelling and in the wrong place. I'm sorry, I'm only 14 and in year 8. Give me a break here. **


	5. Landing on Planet Vegeta

**A/N **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.**

Just as their lips were about to meet the door burst open and in came Erasa.

When she saw what was happening she squealed in delight.

With that the two teens broke apart and looked at Erasa both blushing as red as a tomato.

"I can't believe this. When did you guys get together? When where you going to tell me?" Erasa fired off questions at the two who where now standing.

"Um Erasa. N-Nothing happened," Videl stuttered.

"Oh did I interrupt before you did anything. Great just when it was getting good for them."

Erasa muttered the last part so low Videl didn't hear what she said but Gohan did and he had a hard time holding in his laughter.

When Erasa left Gohan looked at Videl and smirked. Then said

"Now, where were we?" he asked Videl.

Videl looked up at Gohan and saw him smirking.

When he caught Videl's eye he was still smirking and slowly he leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to her.

At first she was surprised but the responded eagerly.

What they didn't know was that Bulma and Chi-Chi where watching them on the security cameras and they saw the whole thing.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /(Time Skip)/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Videl and Gohan had packed up all their belongings and for the last half hour were just lying on Gohan's bed in each other's arms.

Since the kiss Videl and Gohan had both told the other how they felt for each other. Both where fine with what their feeling where and they now considered each other boyfriend and girlfriend.

When the ship landed Bulma was the first to step off the ship. Followed closely by Mirai and Kayla. Then came the students with Gohan and Videl at the back with Goku and Chi-Chi.

As soon as the Videl and Gohan stepped off the ship Saiyan soldiers came out of no where and grabbed all of the girls including Bulma, Chi-Chi and Videl.

In the gravity room Vegeta felt Bulma's ki rise and he knew she was in trouble.

He burst out of the G.R. and out the door.

What Vegeta saw made him stop in his tracks.

"What's going on?" Vegeta yelled

All the soldiers looked up and stood there in shock

"Prince Vegeta!" they all yelled at once.

Vegeta scowled at them then yelled.

"Let All Of Them Go!"

The soldiers looked at each other then put all of the girls down and flew off to the palace.

"What just happened?" Videl asked Gohan quietly.

"Vegeta is the prince of Saiyan's." Gohan told her just as quietly.

As soon as Gohan finished that sentence the class started to see two white auras coming into view.

When the two auras landed everyone saw two men.

One that looked like Vegeta only this guy had brown hair and a beard.

The other looked like Goku but had a scar on his left cheek.

The bearded one spoke first.

"Hello everyone. My name is King Vegeta, welcome to my planet and home." King Vegeta concluded.

"My name is Bardock. I'm the head scientist here. Are there ant questions?" Bardock asked the class.

Goten was being brave and put his hand up to ask a question.

"Yes little boy?" Bardock said to Goten.

"Why do you look exactly like my dad?" Goten asked.

Bardock looked at him shocked then asked the question that was on both his and King Vegeta's minds.

"Who is your father, kid?" Bardock asked Goten.

Goten answered with "My names Goten and he's my dad," Goten said pointing to Goku.

When Bardock looked at Goku his eyes widened in surprise.

" Kakarot,"

Goku just looked at Bardock then asked, "Do I know you?"

Then Vegeta spoke up "Kakarot, by the looks at him, I'd say he is your father,"

Goku's eyes where as wide as saucers "M-M-My F-Father!"

**Ok that's it for this chapter.**

**I know it's a bit short but I will try and make the next a bit longer but I cant promise anything.**

**Read & Review**


	6. Truth About the King

**A/N **

**Sorry about the long wait for the up-date. But school started this week and I had a bit of writer's block.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.**

"M-M-My F-Father!" Goku exclaimed

"Ok now that that's cleared up," Vegeta said.

"How did this place survive being destroyed by Frieza?" Vegeta asked.

"Well, it's a long story. How about I tell you all over dinner tonight. Kakarot and his family can come as well, and any friends they would like to bring." King Vegeta told his son.

…. Time Skip

At Dinner

"So father, you where going to tell us exactly how this place survived Frieza?" questioned Vegeta.

"In time my son, first I would like to know who your friends are and then I will tell you." King Vegeta said.

Vegeta sighed, and then said.

"This is my mate Bulma, our son trunks. Uh. Kakarot is Bardock's younger son…"

But Vegeta was cut off from the rest of the explaining, when hi father said.

"Younger, oh yes that's right you had that other brat, what was his name again?" King Vegeta questioned Bardock.

"Raditz, his name is Raditz, my king," Bardock replied

"Um, actually his name _**was **_Raditz," Goku said sheepishly

"What do you mean _**was**_, Kakarot?" Bardock asked his younger son.

"Um, well…" Vegeta cut Goku off by saying easily

"Kakarot killed him to save the older Kaka brat,"

"So you killed you own brother…" Bardock started.

Then finished with

"… Good for you, I never did like that brat anyway, sometimes I used to wonder if he was even mine," Bardock stated simply.

Videl just sat there listening. She couldn't believe this, he killed his own brother but it was to save Gohan.

"Anyway Vegeta, you where introducing the rest of your friends?" questioned King Vegeta.

"Yes father, Kakarot's mate Chi-Chi and their oldest son Gohan and the younger one Goten, the girl sitting next to Gohan is his mate Videl."

Vegeta continued the rest of the introductions then King Vegeta started the explaining.

"Well this planet was hidden with a cloaking devise our top scientist made and a replica, hologram sort of thing was put in front of the original planet and made to look like it was destroyed."

"But what about you father, I thought you died on Frieza's ship?" questioned Vegeta.

The answerer that King Vegeta gave shocked them all.

"I did."

"Well if you did then how are you here now?" Questioned Vegeta.

"I'm a android Vegeta, my body died but the scientist where able to turn me into an android. Just like your blonde friend there." Replied King Vegeta

With that said guard came in and had all the female students that where in Gohan's school.

"What's going on here," demanded Gohan.

"You see, I wasn't lying when I said that the Saiyan's female populace was incredibly low and we needed humans for reproducing, and you Vegeta have encouraged this cause as well as your friends by mating with humans."

King Vegeta stated. "Now guards take all of the females to the basement for breeding assignments. And show the prince and his friends to their rooms,"

As the guards did what their king ordered Vegeta was planning on seeing who was behind this assault on the Saiyan's.

**A/N Sorry for the late update, I've been piecing this together for months when I had an idea of what to write next but I deleted a lot of them. I know its short but its all I can think of at the moment.**


	7. Why King Vegeta

**A/N **

**Its holidays now and I've had 2 terms to think about what is going to happen next. I got some reviews that say that chapter was bad and I agree.**

**I know I promised a ghost story but I don't think it's going to happen with the way this story is going. Because the way it's going is like a little re riding hood pre school version so far for me.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.**

All the Z-warriors watched as all the students where dragged away.

All the guys where put to work building buildings and ships while the girls where led somewhere else on the planet.

"I have to find out who is behind this," Vegeta said to Bulma.

"Be carful Vegeta, you might be the prince but your father is still the king," Bulma said.

After Bulma said that a palace guard came up and spoke to Vegeta.

"Prince Vegeta. Your father has requested to see you."

Vegeta just nodded and left with the guard.

Bulma just sighed and went to go talk to Chi-Chi

/(With Vegeta)/

Vegeta walked through the palace following the guard when they stopped in front of a large set of double doors that opened when the guard put in a password.

They walked in and after the guard introduced Vegeta; the king blasted the guard to HFLL. **(I never got why they do that) **

Why did you do that father?" questioned Vegeta.

"I did that because he knew the password to this room, if he knew the password he could tell other guards and they might rise up against me." Replied king Vegeta.

"Why would they rise up against you father? You always ruled wisely with a fair hand and scolded me when I said something wrong about the lower classes." Vegeta demanded of his father.

King Vegeta stood up and walked over to the fireplace pulled a lever and the fireplace lifted to reveal a hidden room **(Like in the latest MIB movie. (LOVE THOES MOVIES))**

What Vegeta saw in side shocked him to the core because he was certain that they had already killed this guy.

Who Vegeta saw inside that room was non other then Cooler.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" shouted Vegeta?

/(In the distance)/

All of new Vegeta could hear the demand and all the z-warriors got mentally prepared for a battle if the time came.

/(Back with Vegeta)/

King Vegeta answered his son.

"I almost died when the original Vegeta was destroyed along with the rest of the planets inhabitants. Cooler saved us and we have been working with him ever since. When he came back like this he made me tell the whole planet that he was dead, then he told me of earth and that you where there along with others, but we didn't know how many there where, when I saw how many Saiyan's there where I was shocked at how many survived and didn't know." King Vegeta said as a tiny little speech began.

"That only two of you where out there, I was sure Nappa was with you." King Vegeta explained.

"First off there are not only two of us, there are seven. And just because most of them aren't full Saiyan's doesn't mean they aren't. Second off two of them are my sons; one might be from the future but he is still my flesh and blood. And third, all of us are more powerful then you could ever think of. So don't tell me that there where only two Saiyan's back on earth because there are more Saiyan's there then there are here!" Finished Vegeta.

To say the king was shocked was an understatement. To hear that Vegeta had and heir was something he had been waiting to hear for a long time.

Then he asked the question that he had wanted to ask for the past couple of seconds.

"Which ones are your sons?" questioned king Vegeta.

"The two purple haired ones," replied Vegeta.

Suddenly Cooler spoke up.

"King Vegeta I want you to..."

Cooler was cut off by Vegeta blasting him to HFLL.

"Why did you just do that? Now king cold is going to be after us for killing Cooler." Shouted king Vegeta.

Vegeta just humped and replied with.

"King cold has been dead for years, Mirai saw to that the first time he came to the past."

King cold looked at Vegeta in astonishment then smiled and thanked his son.

"I will release the females that came with you, Cooler only wanted to use them so he could have more control over us by using half breeds. Thank you son."

Vegeta just nodded and stayed silent.

Then king Vegeta asked.

"So. Tell me about your family son?"

/(With Gohan and Videl)/

Gohan and Videl where sitting in the palace gardens talking when out of nowhere came a water bomb.

Gohan knew who had done it and threw a weak but fast energy ball at the two troublemakers.

Goten and Trunks jumped ten feet in the air when the blast hit and ran off to go find someone else to prank.

Gohan and Videl where drenched.

"Come on Videl, let's go back to our room and get changed into something warm." Said Gohan.

Videl nodded and said. "Yer, I need a shower after that, I'm freezing."

"It is getting close to dark," stated Gohan. And with that they left.

/(Time skip)/

When they got back to their room Videl headed for the bathroom. When she came out in fresh cloths she didn't realize that Gohan hadn't finished changing yet and walked in on him stripping down.

Videl blushed and stumbled back, and bumped into the bathroom door, and accidentally shut it, making Gohan look up.

Because Gohan hadn't noticed Videl when the door shut he looked up to see Videl looking at him with a deep shade of red on her face.

Gohan's Saiyan instincts kicked in and he was in front of Videl in seconds and had her pinned to the door.

With that he kissed her hard while undressing her.

You can guess what happened next.

**A/N **

**For those of you who thought I was going to do a lemon. Get real. **

**This story is rated T. Plus I'm 14, so go somewhere else for a lemon.**

**Hope this chapter is a bit better then the last one.**

**I know this was a bit of a Vegeta/king Vegeta chapter but I had to explain why king Vegeta was doing all of that. I was going to have it as Gohan's dream but the way I left the last chapter I couldn't.**

**Hope you liked it. R&R**

**Here is a bit of info on Kayla.**

**Name: **Kayla

**Race: **½ Saiyan, ½ human

**Gender: **Female

**Height: **5,5

**Family: **

There is no prequel to this story.

Kayla's mother was human while her father was Saiyan.

Her mother died while giving birth at capsule corp. because future Bulma and Kayla's mother where friends. Future Bulma adopted Kayla as her own daughter and raised her.

**Appearance: **Kayla has long brown hair that goes down to her waist, chocolate brown eyes and natural tan skin.

**Age: **Kayla is two years younger then Mirai. In this story Mirai will be 18 so Kayla is 16.


	8. WHAT!

**A/N Hey everyone. Sorry for not updating sooner. School has just started and I was busy working during the holidays so I had no time to do anything. Also I am moving states soon so I wont have internet for a while. A BIG thank you to MYthoughtsSHOULDbeHEARD for helping me get this chapter up. Please read her stories, because they are AWSOME.**

**Videls POV.**

I woke up the next morning with a really warm and safe feeling, but it didn't last long because my stomach suddenly twisted and I felt like I really needed to throw up. I got up out of the bed as fast as I could and accidentally kicked Gohan in the process. I made it just in time to the toilet when all of lasts night meals came out. A few seconds later gohan came up behind me and held my hair. This lasted for a few minutes, then when I felt like I wasn't going to lose my stomach any more I tried to get up. Big mistake. As soon as I stood up I was back on my knees. Oh My Gosh. This was annoying. I have absolutely no idea why I'm sick. I've never been sick a day in my life, so what was going on.

After I finished throwing up I washed my teeth and went and lied down on the bed and closed my eyes.

"Hey, do you want me to get Bulma for you Videl." Gohan asked in a concerned voice.

I just nodded my head and continued to breathe deeply with my eyes closed trying to keep what was left in my stomach, in my stomach.

Gohan left the room to get Bulma, and I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew was that Bulma was standing above me with a wide smile on her face. I looked u at her with a confused look and she just smirked.

I started to get scared of this side of Bulma.

"How are you feeling Videl?" Bulma asked.

"I feel horrible," I told her.

"Have you and Gohan had some fun with a stick lately?" **(A/N For all you dirty minded people. What your thinking is right.)**

At first I didn't get it but then it clicked.

I blushed so red I could be a tomato. I nodded and Bulma smiled.

"Well Videl, from what Gohan told me you might be pregnant. We just have to go back to the ship to double check."

I just nodded and Gohan came back in and Bulma led us to the ship.

When we got to the ship Bulma led us to the clinic and she had Gohan lay me down on the table.

Bulma got out the ultrasound machine and put the gell on my stomach.

"Ok, lets see here..." Bulma mumbled. "Well, it looks like you are in fact pregnant Videl. You seem to be about a month a long."

Gohan and I stared at Bulma. "Your kidding right? Right?"

Bulma shook her head. "Nope, you are in fact pregnant,"

Bulma turned the tv around to face Gohan and me. "Its right here see." She said pointing to a penut looking thing.

I looked over at Gohan and glared at him. "This is all your fault."

He looked at me. "My fault. It takes two to tango Videl."

Damn. He got me there.

"Your fault for not using a condom!" i shouted back

"I did use one." Gohan said calmly.

"Actually, protection, no matter what form doesn't work with saiyans." stated Bulma.

Gohan and I looked at her with shocked faces.

* * *

><p><strong>BACK AT THE PALACE<strong>

"WHAAATTT!" was heard through the whole palace.

Goku was talking with Vegeta and King Vegeta.

"I wonder what happened, because that sounded like Videl." Goku asked

"How am I supposed to know." Vegeta retorted.

"Well Bulma is in the direction Videl's voice came from." stated Goku.

"Hmph" grunted Vegeta

_(Mind Link)_

_"Woman are you there?" _

_"I'm here Vegeta. What do you want?"_

_"What was with the yelling. We could hear you all the way here in the palace."_

_"I'll tell you later."_

_"Hmph"_

* * *

><p><strong>The Ship<strong>

**VIDEL POV  
><strong>"Thanks for helping us Bulma." I said.

"No problem guys," she replied

after that we left.

When Gohan and I got back to our room Gohan pushed me up against the door and started kissing my neck.

"Go..Han" I panted

"Thank you,"

"F..or...Wh..at?"

"For making me the happiest man alive"

"H...ow?"

"For making me a father."

At that my breath caught.

And with that gohan kissed my lips, picked me up and took me to the bed.


	9. IMPORTANAT AN! PLEASE READ

**AN **

**Hey guys.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I won't be updating for another month or two because my parents and I have just moved from Perth (Western Australia) to the gold coast to look after my grandmother who is 77 going on 3 from a stroke, and we have no internet at the moment. Sorry if you guys want more but you will have to wait just a bit.**


	10. Happily Ever After

**A/N**

**Hey Guys, I just want to get this story finished so I'm going to do a time skip and most of the contents of this chapter will be flashbacks.**

**If you have played the Jak and Daxter games and like reading fanfics about them then you should read my new story Forever a Family,**

**Anyway. Here is my last chapter, Enjoy!**

**Gohans POV**

After we found out that Videl was pregnant, thing got a bit hectic.

My mother was over joyed **(Can't remeber if it's one word or two) **and then brought out the frying pan of doom for getting my girlfriend pregnant before marrying her.

My little brother and Trunks where confused.

Vegeta and basically all our friends where surprised (I think Vegeta thought I was gay)

Also, we found out Bulma was pregnant again (Big surprise (Note sarcasim)

Dad was.. well, lets just say he was his normal self.

Videl's father Mr Satan wasnt to happy to say the least, he went off at Videl saying only a boy who was stonger then him could date her and that we where too young and then he started (Tried) to beat me up.

I just stood there and let him tire himself out.

About a month after we found out Videl was pregnant I asked her to marry me.

Of course she said yes.

That was one of the bast days of my life.

**FLASHBACK**

_I was so nervous right now, today was Videl's and my wedding day._

_The seremony was about to begin and the bridesmaids where walking down the isle with my grooms men._

_The pairings where this,_

_Mirai with Kayla,_

_Then Sharpner With Eraser (LOL, I can never get over their names :D)_

_Goten is the page boy and Marron is the flower girl._

_After everyone had gotten into position at the alter, the most beautiful girl no woman I had ever seen walked through the doors._

_She was in a strapless wedding dress with a light navey blue belt that buchled up just underneath the breasts. ( Wedding+Dresses/articles/E1iv_pVIagz/Strapless+Wedding+Dresses+Sexy+Sensual) Its the first 1_

_Our baby girl Pan was being taken care of by my mother who had stars in her eyes from the way Videl looked._

**_TIME SKIP_**

_Before we knew it, we where married and at the reception._

_the wedding cake was amazing, thnaks to Bulma's cattering company._

_The wedding cake consisted of a smallish cake on top of a cake stand with a whole bunch of cupcakes underneath._

_It was decorated with white and red roses on top of the cake and white lace around it, while the cupcakes had white icing with red roses on top. _

_All the cupcakes and cake where red velvet._

_ 2009/07/feature-cake-my-wedding-cake/_

_On that day, everything was perfect. I had my wife, my daughter, my family and my friends._

**END FLASHBACK**

Its been twelve years since that day and not a lot of things have happened. (This story will lead into DBGT so there will be no sequel)

Mirai and Kayla went back to the future after the wedding.

Everyone participated in the WMAT when Pan was four and my dad went of to train Uub and he finally came back, but not the way we wanted him to.

Emporer Pelof wished for my dad to be a little kid again using the black star dragonballs so now Goten, Trunks and Dad are heading to space to find them so the earth wont be destroyed.

Oh well, just another normal day in my life.

Somethings never change.

But I can tell you this.

Not all High School Field Trips Suck.

**A/N**

**Done. Finished. No more.**

**As you probably read before, I am not doing a Sequel. Ive tried doing a sequel before and I completely ran out of ideas after the second chapter. This story however will continue on in the dragonball GT series to a T so if you wanna know what happens next just watch that series.**

**I cant remeber if pan was 10 of 12 in that series so i just made her 12, sorry if i got it wrong.**

**Hope you all enjoyed it and please review.**

**PS: If you have nothing nice to say, dont say it (Or write it in a review)**

**Bye**


End file.
